Twin Sayians?
by LilReiOfFire
Summary: Gohan has a twin sister... let's read on...
1. Father...

I must warn all my readers of something. The story line is... Well, uh, different. Now, I'm not talking an, "I hate Chi-Chi" story, or an Anti-Vegeta cult, just a bit imaginative. But here is where the warning gets harsh: Those of you who believe Trunks is the soul property of Pan-Chan or one of the other characters, may want to steer clear of this story. I know you Pan supporters are out there and not heeding my warning, but when you get to the end and feel like flaming my story, just remember I tried. 

In the case my firm precaution is not enough and you do read this, take comfort, for I will write a Pan, Trunks fic. I promise.

Now, I realize that this doesn't exactly fit the story-line of DBZ but just humor me, please. It's pretty self-explanatory.  Oh, and also you might recognize this story for, "Princess Ryoko", yeah, I'm her… I mean she's me… We write everything Anime together so we're basically one. 

Long-lost Twin???

The Girl lay motionless on the bare landscape, her flesh and white gown blending with the desert sand. Only her raven hair stood out. Gohan would have soared right over her if she would have been a normal girl, but coming within 20 feet of her was like hitting a brick wall of tremendous power.

"Dad!" Gohan called back to his Super-Sayian father. "Come here! Quick!"

Goku was at his son's side in a moment. "Wow! That power is incredible! Where is it coming from?"

Gohan pointed to the black splotch on the sand adding to the gesture, "Come on, Dad. Lets get it before it wakes up.". Goku squinted ahead against the bright sun, saying thoughtfully, "Not so fast. Who said it was an enemy?". Gohan stared aghast at his father. "Are you kidding? A power like that could be sensed half way around the world; what else could it be if not an android?"

"If it was an android than we wouldn't be able to sense it's power period."

"Well what is it then?"

"I think I might know. Stay here," Goku ordered his son. The mini sayian did as his father bid as Goku flew off to the source of the power.

Everything was black. Mentally, for her mouth didn't seem to be functioning at the moment, she cursed that damn ship that had to blow-up on her just as she was entering the atmosphere. For many moments, or maybe it was hours, all was silent besides the wind howling in her ears and small partials of sand sprinkling across her face. At the edge of her dwindling awareness she felt the tell-tale power of a fellow sayain. Seemingly the rest of her body was as flaccid as her tough; for, if not, she would have stood to welcome the presence. 

In the next moment she was aware of strong arms circling her shoulders. Cool water was poured over her forehead and between her dry and cracked lips. The cool water gave her a slight start, enough for her to open her eyes and moan slightly. The man over her had warm, black eyes, matching hair, a kind smile and, raised black brows. He smiled even wider as she came around.

"Hello, Golina. Welcome home."

She smiled weakly into his well known eyes, "Hello, father.


	2. Chi Chi's little girl

"A girl? Dad, who is this?" Gohan persisted after he had been introduced to 'Golina'. The Young Woman was his exact height with a flowing gown of silk falling to her painted toes. She had jet-black hair that cascaded to her knees; her eyes were huge and a penetrating green; her nose was a mere button; and her lips round and full. The oddest thing though, might have been here stature. Her earthshattering power covered him like a blanket, yet her waist was tiny, firm, but not hard; her arms were soft, her legs and hips forming graceful curves. Her shoulders were not the broad ones of a warrior, but thin, and slanting down into full breasts. The boy wondered how this fragile creature could possibly be so strong, though thinking was a hard thing to do with those staring green eyes on you. Goku couldn't stop grinning. He had his little girl back.

"Lina, why don't you introduce yourself to Gohan?"

The girl's grin matched that of her father as she said, "Hello, Gohan. Do you remember me? I'm your twin sister. I've done all I could to train my power, and now I'm back, to stay."

The Father-son party had planed to go visit Dende and Popo, but with the new addition, Goku knew Chi-Chi would slaughter him if her precious daughter stayed away a moment too long. They spent the night at an oasis in order for Golina to recover. It was the single most informative night of Gohan's life (Even with the talking bed). Let's listen, briefly, to the conversation between twins.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you," Gohan told his sister late by the fire.

"I left when we were only four. I don't blame you. You've seen more action here than I have in space."

"You know about all the fights I've been in?"

"Yes. But, I thought it was me we were talking of," She said without a hint of an ego.

"Well, yes... How is you're so soft? I mean, your power is so great, but you don't have a bulging muscle on you."

"The Keri, one of the warrior species I learned from, were vain people. They had found a way for the woman to be just as powerful, but feminine too. They are also the one's that taught me to concentrate my power within me. I can bottle it up so that I'm as stealthy as that doctors' androids."

"Awesome. But, Lina, I don't mean to sound jealous, but, if we're twins, why is your power twice that of mine?"

For the first time she looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh, you see, the way I know it, Mom was so set on having a scholar-child, but Da knew someone had to learn to be a fighter if the earth was to remain, so they called on the Eternal Dragon and wished for one of their children to be a whole sayain. They, had meant you, but the dragon picked me. So I became sayain, went to Namic, and a hundred other planets from there. I think I did well. I would have been interesting if it had been you, though."

Gohan stared. "That was real? I thought it was an imaginary friend I had made up, from being lonely. It was you." 

The girl nodded, and there we shall leave the couple in peace. 

The party left for home the next morning. With the instant transition the three day commute, was transformed into a split second joyride.

When the trio appeared before the tidy little house that was home, Goku pulled Lina's slender figure behind his broad one, whispering, "Let's make you a surprise."

"Suck-up," Gohan stated plainly. Lina giggled but allowed herself to be easily hidden by her father's bulk. They entered the house intentionally noisily and Chi-Chi was scowling at them in a moment.

"And exactly WHAT are you two doing home so early? What happened? Did Dende kick you out?" She fired at them in rapid breaths. 

"Nothing happened, Chi-Chi. We just met someone one the way." Taking her cue from Goku, Lina side-stepped for her mother to see. Chi-Chi gave a small yelp and engulfed her daughter in a hug that lasted several minutes, all while whimpering, "My precious daughter! Thank the gods you're home! I thought I'd never see you again! Oh, My darling little girl!"

Goku half turned away in indignation. "It's always the kids. When do I ever get anything but yelled at!?":

Chi-Chi rounded on him, "Goku, exactly how long has Lina been home!?"

"I rest my case."

"WHAT!?"

"I love you?"

"That's what I thought! Now, how long has she been home!?"

"Only for last night, Darling... Chi-Chi?"

"WHAT!? You mean that my daughter has been back on earth all night, and I didn't even know about it!?"

"Now, Chi-Chi, She needed time to recover. She had a long journey."

"She could have recovered here, with her mother!" Golina looked from one parent to the other and engulfed her mother in a hug, just as strong as the one she had received, "I'm glad nothing has changed around here."


	3. Trunks wants a blood-test!

Chi-Chi realized over time that Golina was not hers to baby as she did Gohan. The girl belonged primarily to Goku, but Goku belonged fully to Chi-Chi. Luckily, Lina was much too strong-minded to be ordered and much to smart to be persuaded into joining Gohan in his studies. She was already several levels higher than her brother intellectually, therefor, she became the tutor.

Though first Goku insisted on seeing exactly where his daughter was in her training. The duo used the yard as a battleground.

"I don't know, Da. Mom will be mad as _you_ if we mess up the yard."

"You're right," He flew several dozen feet into the air, powering up into Super-Sayain as he did. He was followed by Lina, who did not power-up.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I've never unleased my power on earth. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. The planet is resilient; let 'er rip." Lina shrugged and let out a bone-chilling scream. The power she had wore as a slight aura before exploded outward. The winds stripped the trees of there bark and a blinding light flashed, leaving Goku's sight spotted. When he could see clearly, Goku relieved that she was finished. The wind had lessened to a formidable gust and the light that had flooded the air was now in her eyes. The girl's now blonde hair fanned out around her as sparks of lighting danced though it, like a flashing neon sign advertising blood. He gulped, but refused to back down. He shot at her like a bullet out of a barrel, she swept gracefully aside. He came at her again with a barrage of heavy blows, moving as fluid as water, though water with a target that kept moving. 

By now Gohan had come out to watch. He stared into the air, slack-jawed as Lina literally flew circles around his father. In a second they were off. Lina quickly shot ahead of the man, moving faster than even Gohans' eyes could see. Goku soon gave up the attempt to keep up and simply floated in midair, doing something close to pouting. For a moment there was no sign of the girl. Then a great sonic boom left every pane of glass in a mile radius shattered. She had broken the sound barrier and was still going. That is until Chi-Chi scrambled out of the house, her hand pressed to her ears and screaming at the top of her lungs for Goku to stop all this nonsense this instant!

Lina slowed and reappeared behind her mother. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, this is all your father's fault dear, now be a good girl and pick up the glass in the house for me."

Lina entered the house with Gohan who picked up a broom and started sweeping the incredibly small amount of glass. "I thought there was more glass in the house than this."

"There is," Gohan replied, opening a cupboard to show plates, cups, glasses, and bowls, all intact, "but Mom has had this place Dad-proof for a long time," He showed his sister the thick side of the door, "See? It's insulated."

She grinned and motioned for Gohan to step aside. He did and with one wave of her hand and outburst of her power all the glass shards swept themselves into the trash bin.

"Keri?" Gohan asked inquisitively.

"Jalnin," Lina corrected. At that moment the twins' parents walked in. Goku looked forlorn and violated; Chi-Chi resembled an erupting volcano. Gohan poked Lina in the side, whispering. "Lets go learn about that Pyfagoren Theory thing?"

"Pythagorean Theorem, Gohan," Then seeing the look on her mother's face soften at her son's willingness to learn, added, "Lets go." 

The two were in the middle of the lesson when company arrived:

"Okay, look here," Lina coaxed Gohan to understand, "The legs of the triangle can be labeled 'a' and 'b'. The hypotenuse is labeled 'c'. Now, if the legs are seven and 8 inches, how long is the hypotenuse?"

"113?" Gohan practically guessed.

"No; you forgot to hit the radical button"-

Yelling sounded through the house in a voice that was known to one, but not the other, "GOHAN!? GOKU, GOHAN!?". Lina walked out into the hall and was immediately the target of an onslaught of violent questions.

"Where is Gohan!? What have you done with them!?"shouted the boy with long lavender hair. He had finely carved features: a firm jaw; a proud, strait nose; and his mouth was sensual, grim and set. His power floated in the air like a threat and his entire body was laden with muscles.

"I didn't do anything to them," She shouted back, defensively.

"Where is Gohan?" The man asked slightly relieved. At that moment Gohan entered the room. "Gohan?"

"Hi, Trunks. Oh, this is my sister: Golina."

"H-Hi. I'm sorry. I felt a huge amount of power from here; What was it?"

"Her," he nodded his head towards the girl.

"_Her?_ But she doesn't have any power; she's a girl!"

"Oh, yeah? Touch her." The youth did and Lina's power flooded into him, making him jerk away as if she had struck him. He stared, mouth agape, at this girl. *This isn't possible! She is a girl!!! Girls cannot be Sayain!! They just can't.... No, wait. This is my father talking, not me. Look at her, you dumb-ass! She's gorgeous! She is gorgeous and Sayain. I have got to stop arguing with myself! * The near-man told himself as he took in her appearance until Gohan had enough. "Trunks!!" He raised Trunks's head and eye level several inches, "She's up there!"

Trunks Blushed a deep crimson and pushed Gohan away. "I know that!"

Lina watched the two exchange venomous glances and grabbed Gohan by the arm, dragged him back into the room and sat him down in the chair. "Hit the radical button!"

"Give it up! I only asked to come up here to avoid a global meltdown from Mom! Everything is blown over now so why can't I go over to Trunks's house?"

He hit the radical button tossed to calculator of Lina and dashed out the door with Trunks. She rushed after them


End file.
